cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Arrnea
Religious? We're religious? :O Learn something new everyday, it seems... ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) : Addressed in IRC :) - Arrnea 04:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) SOS Brigade Now you've gone from undoing list changes to reverting entire stat sections of the article. Continue on this path and I ill not hesitate to apply CN:VANDAL to this incident. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:17, Primidi, 21 Germinal CCXVIII :Get on IRC so we can discuss why your assertion that "the format is being applied consistently" is completely incorrect. Arrnea (talk • ) 17:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, I do not discuss disputes arising from this wiki on IRC. Secondly, even if it is incorrect, the solution is then to bring the offending listings into line, not to use it as an excuse to further break the list. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:33, Primidi, 21 Germinal CCXVIII :::What rule says that there has to be a such a format? I would think that aesthetic concerns such as it pushing the text over to two lines on some browsers and OSes would be more important than adding arbitrary information such as the subtitle of a thread which merely says Announcements from the SOS Brigade, conveying nothing that was not already apparent from the thread's inclusion in the list of related topics on the CN Wiki. Arrnea (talk • ) 17:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::There, that solved the problem. I don't give a damn how it's formatted, but consistency is key. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:58, Primidi, 21 Germinal CCXVIII :::::Glad I could find a solution that you're happy with. Arrnea (talk • ) 19:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism There seems to have been a vandal attack on SOS pages. I've reverted all the vandalism so far, but unfortunately I have to leave now. If there is threat of further vandalism, I will semiprotect the pages. Let me know. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:30, Monday, 10 January 2011 (ET) :Thanks. I don't expect them to stop right here. - Arrnea (talk • ) 11:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar for Your Nation Page Here's a barnstar just for you! Copy and paste it on your article page if you wish to let others know you have earned this barnstar. If you interested about barnstars and like to add more, see here and the discussion page.JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) good alliance pages Heya Arrnea, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:03,9/11/2012 (UTC) Axis Sphere Hey There, i realized that you have a nation that you put hard work into, so i would like to offer you to become part of the Axis Sphere, you'll have tons of fun and you can do lots of stuff in there, reply back soon :D Chao101 (talk • ) 14:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, but no thanks. - Arrnea (talk • ) 14:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) sure ok, if you have any questions feel free to ask Chao101 (talk • ) 14:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC)